bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Blood in the Dark: Chapter 2
Central Yharnam, 20 A.P. Eleanor was sitting, basking in memories, when James found her. "Eleanor, follow me." He said in a serious voice. Eleanor immediatly felt nervous. The only time James used that voice on her was when she did something wrong. She followed him to a square in Central Yharnam. She gasped when she saw what occupied the square. The bodies of many people she didn't really know, but had seen when Uncle Harold was in charge of her, were there. There was Ptomely, Arminius, Davis, and even Brutus. They had all been twisted and malformed in hideous ways, and above Ptomely's head was the word "FRAUDS" written in blood. Eleanor turned to James and aked, "Did you do this?" James chuckled and said, "Eleanor, I'm too old to do this. 20 years ago, I might have said yes. But now I'd say it was Zhukov Karlosky." Eleanor asked, "Who's that?" James replied with, "He was a member of Harold's Iron Lancers. Harold would just take anyone to be a member. Zhukov was from the north. He fought like a savage. According to reports, he made Harold look like a Vileblood. But he had honor. That honor got him put into Central Yharnam Asylum. I didn't tell you because..." Eleanor then said, "Because why?" James sighed, then said, "Because he might be coming after me. Eleanor, I used to be a murderer, you know that. You also know that I uh, softened up after I met Aunt Elizabeth. When she died, I cracked a little and became the Ripper again. Now, I would bet money that Zhukov thinks I'm a fraud." Eleanor then gasped and said, "So you think you might be his next target?" James nodded and replied, "Yes. He will find me eventually. And I won't be able to fight him off. If I die, I want you to continue on. Don't grieve for me for too long. Now come, let's give these men a good burial." They buried the dead in the Tomb of Oedon. As they were walking out, Eleanor spied two gravestones side-by-side. She went up to them and read the familiar inscriptions: Jack, Hunter of Sickness and Loving Father. ''And: ''Amelia, Vicar and Caring Mother. She started crying and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Van Helsing, James was at another grave crying as well. She looked at Helsing and said, "I d-don't even really remember them. I don't r-remember my mother's embrace or my father's voice. But I do remember him. ''The Moon Presence. He took everything I had. I want revenge, but for that my father's sacrifice would be in vain. And that would break me even more." Van Helsing nodded and said, "Child, I know how you feel. I was once in love. But what happened there is a long story. Now, I'm off to the diner, will you join me?" Eleanor smiled and said, "Give me a minute first." Van Helsing nodded and walked off. Eleanor walked over to James and sat next to him. She read the inscription on the grave: ''Elizabeth, who died so others could live. She hugged James, who said, "She was the light of my life. Sure, I had a family before her, but that was an arranged marriage anyway. She was smart, funny, beautiful, the whole package. And then I lost her." Eleanor sniffled and said, "Uncle Helsing's going to the diner, are you coming Uncle James?" James thought, then said, "You go, I'll catch up." Eleanor nodded, then walked to the diner, where Van Helsing waved her over to the table. He had ordered bacon, eggs, and a biscuit. He knew that was her favorite. They both joked and laughed until James entered and joined them. He sat down, ordered the same thing Eleanor had, then smiled and told a really funny joke. Eleanor laughed and they all joked, especially at Helsing's impression of Harold. They were unaware, however, of the figure watching them from the rooftop across the street. Category:Blog posts